User blog:Grnmachine1/Grnmachine1 Reviews: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Hello and welcome to Grnmachine1 Reviews! Today is my first review, and it will be of Ocarina of Time! For those who dont know, each game can get up to 100 points total, 20 for each of 5 categories. Those are story, graphics, gameplay/controls, content, and music. There will be at least a small paragraph for each category along with the rating. 10 is average, 8 is sub-standard, 3 is did you even try, 13 is above average, 18 is OMG SO GOOD. Anyway, without further delay, let us begin! Story OoT's story. You start off as a little boy, awoken by Navi to go and try and save the Deku Tree. Okay, we already have a plot hole. Even if Link is the hero of legend, does the Deku Tree honestly expect a little boy to be capable of going inside of him, defeating giant spiders and deku scrubs, as well as Gohma? I know the answer was "yes", but on paper, a little boy with a dagger and a wooden shield would NOT be able to do that. Anyway, continuing, you get a lot of exposition that i could easily get from Hyrule Historia. (Yes i know Hyrule Historia didnt exist at the time, but we cant imagine each game in a vaccuum, especially considering that THERES AN OFFICIAL TIMELINE) Moving forward, you're tasked with getting the three spiritual stones- Okay, same basic plot hole as before- and getting the master sword to stop Ganondorf- oh my god, SERIOUSLY? How does the Deku Tree expect a little boy to be able to do all of that, even IF they're the hero of legend! It makes no sense! Unless the Deku Tree knew Link would be locked away for seven years, in which case WHY DIDNT HE TELL LINK? This was at first making 0 sense, and now that i look at it closely is actually making NEGATIVE sense! Moving forward, you get an ocarina of your friend, Saria, and head out. Ya know what, im gonna skip that owl entierly. Going on, you explore the large, open.... empty, fields of hyrule. You visit Lon Lon ranch, learn Epona's song, and go to Hyrule Castle. After some james bond action, you meet with princess zelda! And get more exposition! Yay... Anywho, you learn where the other spiritual stones are, learn Zelda's lullaby, and head out. First up, Dodongo's cavern. Okay, im not gonna rant much about this, but we have the same plot hole as before- how do you expect a kid with a sword and a slingshot to be able to defeat the thing that many gorons are too scared to fight? If it was easy enough that a kid could do it, then the gorons need to grow up and stop whining. Sorry, back to the story. You get the spiritual stone of fire, and head off to Zora's domain, to resuce Ruto and get her spiritual stone. Also, why is there a dungeon in a creature's stomach? Like did he eat everything you find in there? And how are there switches? WTF!? Back to the main story, you go to the temple of light to get the master sword, after which, you're locked away for 7 years, and somehow magically obtain pants. Sorry, that last part always bothered me. You learn more exposition from Rauru, and go to get all the medallions from the other sages, to save the gorons and a decrepit marketplace. Seriously, with the exception of Lon Lon ranch, thats all Ganon has messed up. He locked up the gorons and turned people into zombies. Zora's domain being frozen over? The shopkeeper is doing just fine, and for all we know its just the weather. Kakirako village is perfectly fine, if a little crowded. Anywho, forest temple! Defeat the poe sister, phantom ganon, get the bow, rescue saria! Quick sidenote, i know im leaving out a few things, like learning the song of time and getting the ocarina of time, but that stuff really doesnt matter all that much, im just sticking to the big stuff. Theres really nothing major going on with the story for awhile, its just collect medallions and learn warping songs. The one problem i have here is the order of the Shadow/Spirit temples. You need the lens of truth for both, and need to to go under the well, and if you visit kakirako village after the first three dungeons, you learn that you need to go there and get the nocturne of shadow, prompting you to use that song once you have the lens of truth. Plus, the Spirit temple is in ganon's homeland, AND you have to be there both as a kid and an adult. It makes sense for that one to be last. But no, the Nocture of shadow is listed AFTER the requium of spirit? Anyway, once you have all the medallions, its time for you to go face ganon to save this zombified marketplace. Seriously, you already saved the gorons, thats the only thing ganon has messed up. Anyway, climbing ganon's castle, fighting him with the light arrows before defeating him, and zelda and you run down the tower. Oh look at that, my plot-hole device has gone off. Princess, i have a magic ocaring that can warp us to six different places in just a few seconds. Why are we running!? Anywho, final battle, bing bang boom, game over. This story could use a facelift. At best, its your standard damsal in distress with a minor twist, at worst it has so many plot holes you wonder why it exists in the first place. I give it a 5/20. Graphics Graphically, OoT definetly didnt hold up well over the years. I know it had an HD remake, but this is about OoT, not OoT3D. Its not all that great, tbh. 6/20. Gameplay/controls Three buttons for items, an old version of the circle pad, pretty standard. The only nitpick is that its hard to aim the bow or slingshot without z-targeting. Oh yeah, Z-targeting helps a LOT with the gameplay. 9/20. Content So..... Much......... Theres a ton of items to collect, granted most are nessecary to beat the game, but still. This gives a wide variety and made me feel pretty diverse. 16/20. Music Not much to write home about IMO. Yeah, the Ocarina songs were catchy, but.... thats all. I honestly dont remember a single song otherwise, aside from the adult fire temple, which had so much controversy over it its hard not to remember. 12/20. FINAL SCORE: 48/100, 4.8/10, or 2.4 stars. I know im gonna get a LOT of rage for this, but thats where i stand. Its a good game, sure, but the difinative zelda game? Definetly not. Stay tuned as i review another Zelda game! Category:Blog posts